I Promise
by smileyfaces123
Summary: Cat & Tori go to the ice cream shop. Rated T for mention of self-harming Review please


**A/N: Cori friendship fic! Mentions self-harm. "" this is speech these'' are thoughts :) **

The two girls sat on the sofa, just talking about anything and everything. It was during this time that Cat asked a question that would change Tori's opinion of her for ever. "Hey Tori," Cat asked, "Is pinching yourself considered self-harm?"

Tori looked startled and a thousand possibilities of why Cat was asking her this ran through her head, did Cat self-harm? Did she know someone who did- was it Jade?

"I'm not sure Cat…why do you ask?" Tori replied cautiously, worry obvious in her eyes.

"No reason, I was just curious" Cat said, "Hey! We should so go out in my car, ya' know just for a random drive!" Without waiting for an answer Cat jumped to her feet, picked her car keys up and went out to her car. "Looks like we're going for a drive" Tori said to the empty room, she picked her keys up walked out the door and found Cat sitting in the passenger's seat, bouncing up and down like a kid in a sweet shop. "Cat, why aren't you in the driver's seat?" Tori asked confused.

"Because I thought you would like to drive Tor," Cat said pleasantly, "Besides I can't get to where I want to take you if I'm driving!"

"Okay…" Tori said now even more confused.

"Come on, hurry up!" Cat all but screamed, "Okay Cat! Calm down, I'm coming" 'she's acting different today, and that question earlier….does Cat self-harm? My immature, fun loving best friend, doesn't self-harm does she?' Tori thought I'm going to have to ask her'

Tori was pulled from her thoughts my the red head pulling on her arm, "come on Tori start the engine!" Cat cried eagerly.

"Where we going Cat?" Tori asked tiredly, "Nowhere special, just the ice cream shop!"

"And you can't drive there because..?"

"I'm too excited Tor, come on hurry up!" The engine rumbles into life as the half Latina pulls out of the driveway. They travel in silence for a while, as Tori dwells on her thoughts, she glances worriedly at Cat, 'She couldn't possibly self-harm, she seems too happy too.'

…

Before the car had even come to a complete stop Cat was out of the car, "Hey Cat calm down, the ice cream isn't going anywhere!" Tori said with a wink

"Oh I know, it's just I'm nervous" Cat admitted sheepishly, looking up at Tori through her eyelashes.

"About..?" Tori asked curiously, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried, but she couldn't let Cat know that, she didn't want to scare her away.

"It's…it's… nothing, come on Tor let's get some ice cream." Cat gently grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her towards the shop,

A few moments later and they stood in the shop, a colourful display of ice cream before them, and it was clear to see that both of them were very excited by the vast amount of ice cream on offer.

"I'm gonna get candyfloss!" Cat said excitedly, "With… chocolate sprinkles!"

"That's a weird combination" Tori said, her eyebrows raised in amusement

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat cried, her eyes wide in fear, "Nothing, nothing honestly Cat, I was just saying…"

"Oh okay," Cat said cheerfully as she went to order her ice cream. 'I'm gonna ask her while we're eating ice cream, I need to know why she asked…"

….

Once they'd both ordered their ice creams, Tori and Cat made their way over to a booth and slid in opposite each other. Five minutes passed and Tori still hadn't asked Cat, she decided that if she didn't do it now, she wouldn't ever do it.

"Um…Cat?" Tori asked quietly, "Yeah Tori?" Cat answered just as quietly. "Back at my place, you asked a question…I was wondering…well….um…why?"

"Why what Tori?"

"Why you asked me that question Cat, ever since you did, I've been trying to work out why!" Tori asked her eyes never breaking contact with Cat's face, although Cat somehow managed to avoid making eye contact.

Cat didn't answer and instead stared down at her ice cream, after a while she answered "Because…because I pinch myself all the time, I don't even know why! I searched on the internet as to why people self-harm and I don't fit into any of the reasons, most of them are 'because a person can't deal with their emotions, or their feelings overwhelm them,' but for me I can deal with them, I guess I just do it because I like the pain, it makes me feel happy…I'm such a freak…" Cat whispered the last part ashamed with what she'd just admitted.

"Oh, Cat… you're not a freak! Maybe you should talk to someone? A professional, they might be able to help you…" "

"No! Tori no one but you knows, and no one else needs to know." Cat said, her eyes brimming with tears "Please Tor let's keep this between us…"

"Cat…" but one look at Cat's face and Tori knew she couldn't, wouldn't betray her friend "I won't tell anyone I promise, but you have to promise me something." Tori said "What Tori? Anything!" Cat asked anxiously

"Promise me, that instead of pinching yourself, you'll talk to me, I don't care what about, but talk to me instead of hurting yourself, that's all I ask."

"I promise Tori I really do."

**A/N: There you go, kinda crappy but I will update if I get reviews! **


End file.
